1. Field
This disclosure relates to an organic light emitting display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
An organic light emitting element used for an organic light emitting display is a self-luminant element in which a light emitting layer is formed between two electrodes positioned on a substrate.
The organic light emitting display is divided into a top-emission type, a bottom-emission type, and a dual-emission type according to a light emission direction. The organic light emitting display is divided into a passive matrix type and an active matrix type according to a driving method.
In general, a subpixel in the organic light emitting display comprises an anode, an organic light emitting layer, and a cathode.
Conventionally, in the subpixel comprised in the organic light emitting display, in order to maximize an injection effect of a hole, a hole injection layer and a hole transport layer are formed between an anode and a cathode. In order to maximize an injection effect of a hole, a work function between the anode and the hole injection layer plays an important role.
Accordingly, conventionally, in order to maximize an injection effect of a hole, a method of forming a buffer layer between the anode and the hole injection layer has been proposed.